Getting Him
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Sif was forced to marry Loki when he became king of Asgard she had resented him for forcing her hand and yet several months later she thinks she might care for him in a way she hadn't expected. But Loki might already be out of her reach, Sif can either stand down or fight for her husband. Mentions of nudity and sex. No explicit content.
1. He's Gone

He's Gone

It had happened by accident, well not accident but by force. It had been his ultimatum and her sacrifice, his condition and her loyalty. He had demanded her hand and in return he granted her that he would bring his brother back to Asgard. She had agreed in her loyalty to Thor and Asgard believing that the elder brother would restore some comfort to the land.

Much to Sif's original distaste though Asgard embraced the younger prince in his rule. He was charming when he wanted to be and his manipulative speech aided greatly in his endeavors. After Thor had returned the country was in no hurry to dispose of their current king. Sif spent time with Thor but his longing for the earth maiden had irritated her. He now spent his time sulking among the warriors three on the battlegrounds.

Initially Sif had fought to join them every chance she could, ignoring Loki's requests that she sit in meetings with him. He had wanted her to be a very involved queen that the people would view as equally important to himself. Her constant denial to his invitation however left him asking less and simply ignoring her more. A few weeks ago Sif noticed that he no longer protested when she spent the nights in her own room. She was slightly annoyed however when she noticed that he was entertaining more women in the throne chambers or meeting rooms.

Sif had begun to worry when he had been touring the palace with Amora the Enchantress. Upon seeing it she returned to his room, she opened his closet and found a pair of panties she had locked away. She had received them from her mother and had swore never to wear them. Today was different though, now was different. She wasn't wearing them because she had to she wore them because she wanted to.

She slid her clothes off and pulled just the light pick panties on, they had frills on them. She sighed not having a bra to match so deciding to remain topless. She climbed onto the bed and tried out several poses she thought might be considered sexy. She finally settled on resting her head in her hand and laying on her side facing the door.

It was about twenty minutes before Loki threw the doors open. His mouth was attached to the mouth of Amora. Sif felt a deep jab in her heart as she quickly rolled from the bed to being underneath it. She hid beneath the bed and listened to their disgusting grunts and noises. She managed to snake her hand out and grabbed a cloak. She fastened it around her neck and used it to cover her topless form.

Sif remained unhappily beneath the bed until the noises stopped. "That was amazing," Amora's sultry voice cooed. Sif could imagine Amora running her fingers down Loki's bear chest. "Can I see you again?" she asked.

"Of course, but for now leave me I want a bath."

"I could join you," she cooed.

"No if you were to come in I believe we would engage in amorous activities once again."

"Well ya but that could be fun," she giggled and from the noises of the mattress Sif guessed she jumped on top of Loki.

"Leave me Amora," he hissed. A loud huff was heard and then she exited the room slamming the door behind her. Sif watched Loki's feet meet the ground and went into the bathroom. She crawled from beneath the bed and stood in the room not knowing what to do with herself. She had thought she would reach Loki just in time to stop something like this from happening but instead she was too late.

"Women," Loki murmured walking back into his room. He stared at Sif standing in the room confused. "What are you doing here?" he glared at her.

"I came to see you," she said looking at the ground. "But then I realized that I was too late," she turned and took her clothes into her arms from the laundry basket.

"You haven't had clothes in here for months," he observed.

"These are todays clothes," she said.

"Then what are you wearing?" he quirked his eyebrow up.

"Not much," she blushed and looked away.

He arched his eyebrow in interest and walked over to her, only in a towel himself and grabbed the string of the cloak. He tugged it lightly watching her eyes the entire time as it fell from her body to the floor. Only when it had settled did he let his eyes wander from hers to look at her body.

"You're wearing these?" he asked snapping the pink panties. "You hate these," he observed.

"I know!" she said looking away from him.

He was silent for a minute. "What did you mean by you were too late?"

Sif looked away from him, "it was too late to keep you from being with someone else, you had already moved on."

"It can't honestly surprise you," he scoffed.

"Well I haven't ever been unfaithful to you!" she retorted.

"Perhaps not but you haven't exactly been the wife I desired either."

Sif sighed, "none of it matters anymore Loki. None of it matters because even though I'm here now you aren't." Sif turned from him and picked up her cloak once more. She attached it to herself and walked from the room.


	2. Dinning Room Brawl

Dinner Room Brawl

Sif rested below a tree in the garden, she was trying to forget about Loki sleeping with another woman. He was her husband and she knew that she hadn't been the ideal wife, but, he hurt her. She didn't know if she should say something to him or just leave him to do as he pleased.

Perhaps she should go speak to Thor, or Fandral or another one of the warriors three. But since she got married she hadn't really talked to any of them. That made her a bad friend ya but she had been dealing with a lot.

She got up and headed into the palace. Odin was still in a deep sleep and Thor had relinquished all claim to the throne and Loki was sitting comfortably as king. It was Loki's palace, it was such a weird thought. She walked towards the dinning hall, it was a place where any noble was welcome to come and eat during any night of the week. The servants were setting up in the adjoining kitchen but none bothered her as she walked to the head of the table. Hanging over it was a large portrait that Loki had had painted of the two of them.

Sif turned and went to her room, she pulled out her trunk of clothing. She pulled out several gowns but they all seemed very worn or she had worn them as a child and they no longer fit. She pulled on a simple shirt and pants and headed out to the shops.

"Lady Sif," a shopkeeper greeted as she walked into the dress shop. "I never would have thought you'd come into my little shop," the woman was absolutely flattered.

"Yes well I need a dress, well several dresses." Sif fidgeted nervously as she stared around the dress shop. "Some nice ones, at least three green ones. He likes green," she muttered the last part more to herself than the dressmaker.

"I have some great selections in green, dark or light?"

"How about a few of both and I'll choose my favorites. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect your highness," she said merrily and grabbed a few dresses from the racks. "Come right this way to the fitting room," she led her to the first dressing room. "Try this one," she handed her in dress after dress. When all was said and done Sif had picked out ten different dresses, three in green, two in blue, two in red, one in yellow with orange as well, and two in purple.

She took the dresses home and put them carefully in her trunk. She kept one dark green one laid out on her bed. She stepped into her large tub and washed her body quickly as well as her hair. Afterwards she dried her hair and then started the long battle with it. She was only about fifteen minutes late when she walked back into her bedroom and slipped on the green dress. It had two thin straps that hugged her shoulders just barely, almost falling off, the straps had diamond jewelry on them and the diamonds continued on the top of the bust cutting down the middle and then spidering out around the waist. The dark material then draped elegantly around her legs, she wore silver heels underneath the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized the curly haired woman in the lovely gown. She smiled because looking beautiful past recognition was part of the plan.

She strolled down the hallways and remembered one last thing that would complete her outfit. She walked to the throne room before going to the dining hall. She took her tiara from the case it sat in in case they ever entertained an audience and she was present. She strutted from the throne room and walked into the dining hall. She pushed the big double doors open and all eyes turned towards her. She walked past the staring masses and to the head table.

"You're in my seat," she said to Amora who sat beside Loki at the head table.

"Excuse me?" Amora said with her disgusting mouth full of food.

"My seat, this seat is reserved for the queen. I'm the queen, move," she said very pointedly.

"I'm eating, I have my plate of food," she motioned to it.

"Move or so help me I'll flip the table," Sif straightened up just a little bit.

"My darling," Loki stood from the table. "You look divine," he walked towards her. "I've never seen you so stunning save for our wedding day."

"I'm glad you like my dress darling," Sif smiled at him. "Now I'd like to sit beside you for dinner tonight my love." She tilted her head to the side adoringly.

Loki could see that Sif was slowly walking him back into a corner. "Darling Amora is a dear friend and she simply wished to keep me company while you were absent for dinner," he smiled his charming, winning smile.

"But I am here," she stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest. "And I'd like to eat beside my husband." Loki was about to speak when he looked out and noticed the entire dinning room staring at him in anticipation.

"Servants," he snapped, two suddenly appeared. "Please help Amora relocate to the guest table," Loki placed a hand on Sif's back. "Come my love," he led her towards the chair, which Amora was currently being removed from.

Sif smiled victoriously as she sat beside Loki and took his hand in hers as she waited for her food.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

"What were you thinking?" Loki hissed as they reached his room. He released his iron grip from her arm and turned to snarl at her.

"I was thinking that I wanted to eat dinner," she snapped.

"You could have eaten at any other table," he snapped back at her.

"I wanted to sit beside you, that is my assigned seat!"

"I already had a friend sitting there!"

"Ya a friend you had sex with!" she hissed and he looked taken aback. "Ya I know Loki," she said.

"How," he asked looking much less angry and now a bit concerned.

"Well I was in here waiting for you then you burst through the door sucking face with her giving me just enough time to hide under the bed."

His eyes widened further, "you were here?"

"Yes I was here Loki," Sif walked towards her trunk, which she saw the servants had moved for her. She slid the dark green dress over her shoulder and placed it in the trunk looking for her nightgown.

She felt him suddenly behind her as he ran his hand down her bare arm. "I don't understand you," his voice was normal once again.

"Ya well I don't really understand me either," she said pulling out the dress she desired and sliding it on to cover her body.

"Loki," a soft voice purred as the door creaked open. "Sorry dinner was a mess but I thought I could make up for it tonight," Amora cooed peaking inside.

"Maybe another time," Sif said slamming the door shut with her foot. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose as Sif went into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth.

"Why?" she heard him grumble. "Why me?" She came out feeling refreshed and climbed into the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to try and get some sleep before the meeting tomorrow."

"How do you know about the meeting?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"I'm the queen I get informed," she gave him an odd look.

"I don't need you in attendance for the meeting tomorrow," he stripped himself of his dinner attire. He was only in his boxers when he crawled in beside her and she laughed a little as he laid on the _very_ edge of the bed.

"I'm coming to the meeting tomorrow, I want to hear what's happening in Asgard."

"I don't have a chair for you," he said turning away from her.

"There's always a chair," she said confused.

"Amora asked to sit in and I gave your seat to her since you never come," Loki stated.

"Well unless you want a repeat of tonight I'd suggest you remove her from the room."

"You think that's how this is going to work?" he snapped turning to face her. "You don't just make demands and have me jump to your whim."

She looked back at him with a glare as well. "Well I'm showing up tomorrow so you can prevent it and make a good impression at the meeting by showing up with me on your arm or you can deal with it when I show up."

"Get out," he stood.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" he bellowed.

"No! This is our room! You are my husband! I'm allowed to want to be by your side! I'm allowed to sleep in our bed!" she said her eyes swelling a bit with tears.

"No you aren't! Because I forbid you to stay here anymore!" he growled his anger overflowing from his carefully controlled demeanor.

Sif began to panic; she felt her heart racing and her forehead begin to perspire. She felt her breathing quicken before she had one last thought to maybe change his mind a bit. She rolled on top of him and kissed his lips roughly. He gasped a bit in surprise and she slid her tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his. His fingers shot to her side and gripped her hips forcefully. Her own fingers went to nest in his long silky hair.

When they pulled apart they were both panting a bit and Sif rested her hands on his chest before nuzzling her face in his neck. "Do I still have to leave?"

He didn't say anything but he did wrap his arms around her keeping her firmly placed on his chest. One hand went up and absently stroked through her hair and played with it as well. "Sleep well," he whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.


	4. Forbidden Kiss

Forbidden Kiss

"Mother I don't have time to entertain you today," Loki said as he entered the old queen's chamber.

"I didn't call you here to read to me Loki. I have a serious issue I wish to raise, I want to know what you're doing my son."

"What is it then? I'm short on time," he was already mentally rearranging his schedule.

"Why did you ask the Lady Sif to marry you?" she looked at her son directly.

"What?" he arched his eyebrow already exhausted from the conversation.

"Why did you ask her to be your queen?"

"She is a good queen and the people trust her, she calmed them after father went into the Odin sleep."

"Did you love her? When you proposed I mean."

"I didn't propose mother I forced her hand. And no I did not."

"Do you love her now?"

"No mother, is that all?"

"No it is not Loki. You used to be friends with her at least," his mother looked at him concerned.

"Yes mother we were friends, I don't have time for friends now I have too many responsibilities."

"Loki you need to be kinder to Sif, you need to try and love her my son. She was a warrior before she married you, I'm sure that she never planned to marry anyone unless she felt she couldn't live without them. You need to make her life at least bareable my son. You'll both be happier people for it."

"Mother I cannot love Sif, she is a figure head and nothing more."

"I'm not asking you to love her Loki, but if you at least make her happy then you'll both be happier."

"Fine mother I will try," he walked for the door.

"Loki I have one more question for you," she stopped him and he sighed exasperated. "What is Amora the Enchantress doing here?"

"She is a friend, she wanted to visit."

"She will hurt your relationship with Sif. Amora is not an honorable woman Loki, I caution you when dealing with her."

"Mother your worry is ridiculous. Amora is a magic user like myself, we share that bond. Her visit is not a threat to Sif."

Frigga sighed as Loki left the room to go steal food from the kitchen since he'd be busy during the lunch serving. He past Sif in the hallway and noticed she was wearing her armor. "Where are you going?" he asked trying to take some interest in her life as his mother suggested.

"I was just going to try and find Thor and the warriors three. Would you like to come? It's been a while since you've sparred with anyone as well."

"No thank you Amora and I have been practicing offensive magic spells." At the mention of Amora Loki noticed with curiosity that Sif's face changed.

"So that's what it's called these days," she sighed and continued to the training grounds. "Thor I need to talk to you," Sif said as she approached the group.

"Oh Sif!," Fandral exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "It's been so long since we've seen you."

"I know I apologize for my absences. I've been caught up in my own problems. Even now my time is limited because I need to focus on being queen. Thor I've come to speak with you privately, if you have the time."

"Yes Sif of course," he stood, "I'll be back to fight you Volstagg so be prepared," he warned. Thor followed Sif into some of the back gardens where they were well out of earshot. "I'm actually really glad you asked to speak to me today Sif," Thor said stopping in front of her. Sif had to stop pretty quickly to not run into him.

"You are?" Sif was curious by Thor's wanting to speak with her.

"Yes I've been thinking a lot about Jane and how the Bifrost was destroyed," Sif could have just shot herself in the foot. That was all Thor had done since she had married Loki to bring him home. Complain about the earth maiden he'd left behind. "Anyways I wanted to forget about her and so I walked around Asgard with Fandral trying to find someone who could replace her in my heart. None of the maidens of Asgard looked as beautiful as her though, with one exception."

"That's great Thor I want to meet her," Sif was truly excited that he was moving past his mourning phase.

"You silly girl," he said turning and catching her face in his hands. "You are her," he bent down and kissed her lips softly, Sif's eyes widened in surprise. This couldn't be happening, Thor kissing her right as she decided to dedicate herself to his brother.


	5. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Sif sat in the dining hall in her seat beside Loki. Her food hadn't arrived yet so she was sitting with her hands in front of her. Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were all at the table in front of them. Sif could feel Thor's intense gaze seated upon her. She had left right after Thor had kissed her, not even getting to ask him about Loki. Her original plan had been to pull Thor aside and ask about things that Loki may enjoy or that perhaps they'd be able to talk about. Instead the world had blown up in her face, Thor had kissed her and flipped her world. Thor had been everything she had wanted before he had fallen for a human.

Sif nearly jumped into the air as she felt something touch her hand. Her eyes looked down and she saw Loki quickly removing his hand from her own. She snatched his hand back and stroked his palm. She smiled at him and he gave a halfhearted smile as well.

Today she wore a light purple dress, it had twisted fabric along the tube top bust and flowed down her body, the dress hung down lower at the back than the front. It was made of a find silk and Loki kept staring at it. Our dinner arrived and we separated our hands so we could use our knives and forks.

Loki looked from his meal down at his subjects and jumped a bit in shock as he saw his brother intently staring at his wife. His knuckles turned white as he clutched his silverware tightly. Rage built inside him as he watched his brother continue to stare at Sif, he was completely oblivious to Loki's stare. Thor's oblivious attitude only infuriated Loki further. His eyes slid over to Sif who was oblivious to Thor's admiration, it gave Loki a sliver of comfort that she was not locked in his brother's gaze. He reached his hand over and stroked her dark hair gently, her head lifted a bit to peer at him. She smiled almost shyly at him before lifting her fork to his mouth. On it she had a slice of the prime rib she had planned on eating. He smiled at her and his eyes claimed her, only after seeing his brother yearn for her did Loki officially decide to try with the lady warrior.

He took the bite from her fork and slid it into his mouth gently. She smiled at him with almost a confused look in her eye. He stood abruptly and whipped his mouth with his napkin before clinking his fork against his glass. His subjects looked up at him and stopped their eating.

"I do apologize for interrupting dinner, I try to make my announcements before the meal arrives. Please though do keep eating," he urged them and they complied albeit slowly. "It has just dawned on me that I threw my wife a breathtaking wedding, gave her a lovely engagement party and yet I have yet to take her for our honeymoon." Most of the dining room 'aw'ed in approval though he saw Thor prickle in distaste.

"And what about Asgard while you are away?" Thor bellowed standing as well. The people looked at Thor and Sif was surprised to see almost a disdainful look in their eyes. She was so shocked by their change. Thor had once been the beloved of the people, they had been unwilling to part with him for absolutely any reason. They had mourned his banishment and yet now it was Loki who was so beloved. It was Loki who held the heart of the people in his hand.

"Well brother I realize that I have yet to ask but I was hopeful that Fandral would step up to the plate and look after Asgard for the week I would be away."

Fandral seemed absolutely surprised and Thor's gaze turned to his friend. "Why Fandral? Do I intimidate you?"

"Why no not at all," Loki smiled pleasantly at him. "I was planning on asking you to accompany Sif and I so that we may be protected on our trip, I was also going to request Hogan and Volstagg's company." Thor blinked and took his seat obviously upset by Loki's cunning. "So Fandral can I trust you to keep in contact with me should I need to return?"

"Yes my liege," he bowed his head. The entire dining room cheered and smiled happily.

"Excellent now I am done interrupting the meal," he smiled kindly at his subjects and took his seat once again.

"We're going to have a honeymoon?" Sif whispered surprised.

"Why yes, I hope that's alright with you," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"It sounds amazing," she smiled then paused, "You will treat me like you are now though, won't you?"

"Yes, I am done pushing you away Sif, it's much too tiring. Amora has left and retreated to her own realm, I have a chair for you in our meeting room. Since it is your wish we will work at having a very happy marriage. You have made me a good queen and I plan to repay you for your good patience."

She smiled and returned to her dinner before Loki took her hand and wandered from their table. They were stopped several times by subjects who congratulated them. Loki rested his hand on Sif's back where her skin was revealed by the low cut back. His thumb stroked the skin up and down and her head rested on his shoulder.

They reached their room and changed into sleepwear. Sif was just laying her head on Loki's chest when a knock came at the door. "Sif I need a word," Thor's voice entered the room. She sighed and looked at Loki who shrugged and moved his arm from her waist.


	6. Thor

Thor

"What is it Thor?" Sif asked once she stepped into the corridor.

"Why are you going on a honeymoon with my brother?" Thor was clearly displeased.

"Because Loki is my husband."

"But I told you Sif, you are the only woman who can take my mind from Jane."

"Thor I'm sorry but I am married," Sif said.

"Then leave my brother," he said suddenly grabbing Sif's arms.

"No Thor!" she was shocked and tried to pull away.

"But Sif what about the kiss?" he bellowed.

"What kiss?" an icy voice cut into the conversation.

"Loki," Sif turned to him wide eyed.

"Brother," Thor smirked at him. "Sif and I are having a private conversation."

"You're done doing anything private with my wife," he strutted forwards and grasped Sif's arm violently and pulled her along the hallway.

"I had it you know," Sif whispered.

"That was you handling it?" he hissed and turned to her in the hallway.

Sif stepped backwards at the anger housed in Loki's eyes.

"L-Loki," she stuttered.

"I decide to give you a chance, I decide to allow you in, into my room, into my life. Then you decide to kiss my brother," he hisses. His hand lashes out and constricts around her delicate neck.

"My liege," she choked out as he restricted her airway. "You're hurting me."

"You are a dirty whore," he hissed in her ear.

"No my liege," she shook her head desperately trying to get through to him.

"Yes, yes you are, you decide you want my brother now. That's the definition of a whore Sif."

"No," she shakes her head. "I did not want to kiss Thor. He kissed me, I did not kiss him. I do not want to kiss him!"

"You lie!" Loki screamed.

"No," she shook her head again. "Loki please let me go. The only person I want to kiss is you."

His eyes narrowed but he released her throat and stalked back to the room. Sif took only a second to catch her breath before hastily following him. "Loki, Loki!" she called after him.

"What?" he hissed turning and was surprised to receive an armful of Sif. She pushed him against the nearby wall, her lips were on his, her hands in his hair. He was completely bewildered by her reaction and even more by the fact that her assault continued. Her leg wedged itself between his and her other hand came up and claimed his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek and she weaseled her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised to find himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

The only thing that separated the two was a bellowed yell. Loki turned and saw Thor stampeding towards them, hammer drawn. Sif saw Loki's eyes light up with fire.

"The Lady Sif was not meant for you!" Thor's voice echoed through the hall. "Father would have wished her to be married to myself, I am the rightful king, Sif should be my queen!"

Loki took Sif and pushed her between the two. "You wish to have her? Then see if she will have you," he glared.

"Sif," Thor's eyes were alight with hope.

"I've already told you Thor, Loki is my husband. I am nothing if not loyal," she turned her back and went to return to Loki. An enraged yell came from behind Sif and she turned in surprise to see Thor brandishing his sword and stampeding towards Loki, whom was still against the wall.

She whipped her body around and pulled her own sword and faced Thor standing in front of Loki. She heard a startled noise from behind her and assumed that Loki was quiet surprised by her action.

Loki watched as Thor hesitated in his tirade seeing Sif betray him to protect Loki. Loki's faith in Sif was now renewed his brother however was continuing to try his patience. He snapped and found himself behind his brother, he snapped once more and he and his troublesome family member were now in the throne room.

"My liege," the night guard was startled to see him at this time of night.

"Yes take my brother to our holding room. Gather some of the nobles tomorrow morning and wake me when they are in the throne room."

"What shall I tell them my liege?"

"Tell them that I am putting the fate of my brother's place in Asgard in their hands. Tell them that he has made a move on my wife," leaving a very stunned night guard Loki returned himself to find Sif leaning against a wall.

"Hello there," he greeted.

"What did you do?" Sif asked curiously.

"I put Thor into the holding area and tomorrow the nobles will decide if he will be put back into banishment or any other punishment."

"For the charge of what?" Sif asked as she began following him towards their room.

"For courting my wife," he hissed and grabbed her hand pulling her into their room.


	7. Mother

Mother

A sharp knock caused both king and queen to shoot from their bed. Sif's reflexes allowed her to assess no immediate threat in the room. After she decided the room was safe though she was right back amongst the pillows.

"Charming," Loki grumbled as he pushed the covers from his body and stood. He made his way to the door and became murderous seeing one of his guards standing there. "What are you doing here do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes sorry my Lord but your mother has demanded it."

"You are my servant not my mothers," Loki hissed.

"Your mother insisted," the servant looked nervous.

"Stop making his life hard," Sif draped a robe around Loki's shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"I'm sure you aren't required," when Loki saw the hurt that appeared in Sif's eyes he quickly back peddled. "If you wanted to sleep or something."

"I'd like to come," she said.

"Ok then let's go," he wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the throne room.

"Mother," Loki was clearly upset.

"Loki Odinson!" Frigga yelled upon seeing her son enter the room. "Sif please wait in the hallway."

"Sif will remain by my side," Loki glared at his mother his rage was stirred further when Thor was brought into the throne room.

"Remove those hateful cuffs," Frigga instructed.

"You will do no such thing," Loki's voice thundered around the room. "Mother you are no longer the queen. You will not order around my subjects or my guards. I am the king mother and you will not order my subjects around."

"Loki Odinson I am your mother!"

"Yes you are and that means I respect you but you did not want to be ruler of Asgard mother I will not tolerate you ordering my guard around. Take my brother back to his holding room and you will not bring him out again until the nobles arrive tomorrow to judge what his punishment will be."

The guards bowed and once again removed Thor. Loki noticed that his hand was rubbing Sif's back in a rather violent manner but she said nothing.

"I will not deal with these shenanigans any longer. Good night mother," Loki said as he turned with Sif and headed towards the door.

"Loki!" Frigga screamed. "This is not how you speak with me. This is not how you deal with _family_ issues! Your father would never handle a situation in this manner."

"Father beheaded the man who attempted to woo you while you two were engaged," Loki narrowed his eyes and glared at his mother. "Do not tell me how to run my country mother. The reason I am dealing with this matter in this way is because I don't wish to behead my brother for his advances, however I believe that no matter what I choose I will be too harsh or lenient on him so I will place this decision in my noble's hands. Good night," he opened the door and led Sif through.

"Frigga is just trying to help," Sif whispered as Loki led her back to their room.

"My mother's intentions favor Thor. I will not have her favoritism get in the way of what is best for Asgard," Loki paused for a second, "Or their queen," he kissed her hand.

He stopped and turned to her. "Sif I'm sorry that I've treated you so atrociously. You are my wife and I was very lucky to have you, I am very lucky to have you."

Sif smiled and a blush crawled on her cheeks, which she wasn't accustomed to. The couple walked back to their chambers and both felt their bodies begin to flare with heat. Sif felt Loki's hand begin creeping up her back, when it reached her neck he dipped her down and singed her lips with a kiss. Sif's throat graced his ears with a soft moan.

The two began backing up towards their room. Loki pushed the door open for Sif and the two were ready to head for the bed when someone cleared their throat.

"Loki."

Loki snarled in distaste, "Amora."


End file.
